


The Light

by bubble_bobb



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clubbing, Come Eating, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: Well, not everything is screwed and there is always that someone who will make you feel better about yourself and will love you no matter what.And Hanbin needs to learn that.





	The Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, i'm back, again with another Double B fanfic.  
> TBH, who reads these? (Like, the notes) We should though.  
> I'm sorry for any mistakes, but I hope you enjoy, please leave feedback (✿ ♥‿♥)

It was a long day. Friday, but it was still long. Hanbin never liked the presence of people around him, he likes quiet places with minimum of humans. He wanted to be free, to live alone, to do whatever he wants, to do what he loves.

  
But, him being a twenty year old student he couldn't afford much, he could barely pay the bills for his apartment. He worked in a small grocery store, the payment was pretty good but their boss was a jerk. He hated that job so much but he had to go there for his eight hours of work. When he came home he felt tired, angry and.... bored?

  
All the customers that came in were rude, always had something to complain about or just straight up wanted to talk to the manager or the boss, for no reason. He got up from his bed and walked into the bathroom. His roommates, Jinhwan, the oldest, and Donghyuk ,the youngest, were with their families and partners, it was the holiday break and they all went to see them and others.

Just Hanbin stayed in the apartment, his sister ignored every single phone call and message he had sent her, his mother didn't even bother to say 'goodbye' when he left for school, and his father, he just can't get over the fact that his son is different, that he's not like him, that he's gay.

  
"Why are you like this?!"

  
He said to himself in the mirror. He snorted and walked out of the bathroom. He opened his closet and looked trough all the clothes he had, nothing seemed to look good anymore. He grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans that were ripped on their knees and a black long sleeved shirt. The boy walked over to the mirror again and frowned.

  
"Well, I'm not surprised that my own mother doesn't want to see me"

  
He closed his eyes and tossed his head back. He grabbed a black jacket and put on some black combat boots and walked out of the apartment, locking it right away.

  
"Wow, emo"

  
He whispered to himself quietly and walked over to the elevator. He pressed the button and waited, he checked social media and when the door rang he stepped in without looking who just stumbled out of the elevator. He rolled his eyes when the person who walked out started yelling at him, again, for no reason.

  
"This day can't be worse"

  
He said to himself as he was almost at the first floor of the building. He walked out of the building and stayed in place for a second, where was he going again? He himself doesn't know, maybe... a club? Sounds good, he needs to rest a little, be himself for a while. He walked for few minutes, listening to the loud music in his earphones, he had a very strange taste in music he loves rock and hip hop music but sometimes he finds himself listening to ballads.

  
He got to a small club in that city and stared at the sign for some time. He deeply inhaled and exhaled, while shaking his head. He walked in when the music was already loud, people were dancing and the DJ was yelling nonsense into the mic.

  
"I don't like people, right? Why the fuck am I here then?"

  
He asked himself and smiled. He sat on a small stool by the bar and ordered, he ordered the first thing he saw on the menu without knowing what it was. He got his drink and listened to the music playing loudly from the speakers. He ignored the barman that was trying way too hard to flirt and he landed his eyes on a tall, very nicely clothed guy.  
His hair was a little bit of mess though, they were half blonde and half... black?

Okay, everyone has a taste. He panicked when he saw the guy turn his head and look at him with a smirk. After few more shots he slowly got up, letting his body be moved by the music. His arms were in the air, bodies rubbing against his and his against theirs.  
He danced alone for some time before someone's hands grabbed his hips and pulled him closer to the stranger behind him. He froze but couldn't help and still move to the music.

His favourite song started playing, 'Mommae' by Jay Park, and he felt hot breath on the nape of his neck. Plush lips were pressed against his soft skin, and he wanted to scream, to call the person a pervert, but he didn't, he leaned into the touch of the other person.

  
'What am I doing?!' He thought to himself, he wasn't in control of his body, the other person was holding his waist way too tight for his liking but he didn't say anything, he wanted to, he really did, but he couldn't. The other person rested his head on the shorter boy's shoulder and moved with him in slow movements.

"You look good"

  
The male whispered, in a deep and husky voice. Such voice sent shivers down Hanbin's spine and made his jeans tighter.

  
"Who are you?"

  
The shorter boy asked in a rather calm voice. He more likely felt than heard the boy behind him chuckle and in that moment he was turned around. His eyes widened when he saw the person. The male behind him was slightly taller than him, deep brown narrow eyes, a piercing in his left eyebrow, his hair was parted in the middle, one side was black and the other was.... _oh_.  
'Oh, you're the really handsome guy at the bar'

  
He looked like he's older than him, and Hanbin kind of liked that. The boy smiled and his bunny teeth showed, Hanbin thought that that male was adorable but so hot at the same time.

  
‘A crime‘  
He thought and laughed softly. The guy leaned closer to his ear, his lips brushing his ear lightly.

  
"I wanna do something with you"

  
The younger boy froze, but smirked shortly after, resting one of his hands on the taller boy's chest, looking up at him innocently.

  
"And what would you want to do?"

  
The taller smirked, and pulled Hanbin closer by his waist, looking into his eyes, Hanbin felt hypnotized by the latter's deep eyes.

  
"Follow me and you'll see"

  
Is all the stranger said before he took one of the younger boy's hands in his and led him trough the crowd of people. He led him up the stairs to one of the rooms that was down the hallway. Hanbin looked everywhere in the room, his eyes stopping at the large window, showing a wonderful view of Seoul.

  
"Seems like you already like it here"

  
The older boy chuckled, and stepped closer to the other, back hugging him tightly, his hands finding their way to the boy's waist again. The younger blushed, placing his hands on top of the boy's.

  
"Can I ask you something?"

  
The younger turned his head to the slightly taller male, with a questioning look.

  
"I guess?"

  
The older laughed.

  
"W-what's your name?"

  
The older chuckled, stepping back a little to take his shirt off. Hanbin's mouth opened at mouth watering view of the half naked male. But what caught his attention the most was the guy's tattoo on his back, it read something along the lines of 'Fear Only God Hate Only Sin'.

  
"My name is Jiwon, but, everyone calls me Bobby, I'm the owner of this club"

  
The younger boy's eyes widened and mouth opened.

  
"Wait, you're the owner? That's so cool!"

  
The older turned around and raised an eyebrow at the younger male. The other just placed one of his hands in front of his mouth and felt the blood rush into his cheeks. The older laughed and stepped closer to the other his hands grabbing his waist.

  
"W-why m-me? You can have anyone here, like the people here are way prettier than me, like everyone! And I mean, look at you, you're gorgeous, and you could have anyone you wa-"

  
He was stopped by finger on his lips, he looked and and saw the older leaning closer and closer until their lips met in a sweet kiss.

  
"Well, apparently, I want you, right now"

  
The taller male grabbed his wrist and pulled him onto the bed, crawling on top of him .

  
"Hanbinnie, let's play a little game"

  
"How do you know my name?"

  
"I'm the owner of this club, I know everyone who steps in"

  
The younger gulped thickly, nodding while he was looking into the latter's eyes

  
"What g-game?"

  
The younger sat up as the taller boy walked away to the table, picking up a pile of cash. He started fanning himself with it while turned around and looked at the younger with a smirk.

  
"Well, I will give you this if you pleasure me, but really pleasure me, if you do something unexpectedly good, I'll give twice as much, okay?"

  
“That sounds like i was some kind of slut“

  
“I didn’t say that, if you don’t want it we can stop here“

  
“I didn’t say no“

  
He smirked and sat on the edge of his bed petting his lap.

  
"What are you waiting for then?"

  
The younger nodded shyly and went towards the bed and the older male. He kneeled in front of him, the other trapping him with his legs. He started unbuckling the latter's belt and slowly pulled the fabric down, he mouthed the outline of the male's member earning a groan in response.

His long fingers hooked behind the elastic of his boxers and he pulled them down. The older hissed at the cold air hitting his member, his fingers tangling in the boy's blonde locks. He supported himself with one of his arms,that was slightly shaking already.

  
The younger boy teasingly licked the tip, making the older push his head downward a little bit. The shorter boy smirked and looked into the taller boy's eyes before he took him into his mouth, not breaking eye contact. The other boy moaned loudly, bucking his hips up.

  
"H-Hanbin... fuck... i'm close"

  
Jiwon stuttered out between moans and younger pulled away with a loud 'pop'. He crawled up, kissing the other boy, wrapping one hand around his member, the other resting on his shoulder. The older male tried to push him away gently, not wanting to come first, but the boy tightened his hand and with few more strokes the older came, pulling away from the other, moaning loudly. The younger smirked, lifting one of hinds to his mouth, licking the cum of his hand, releasing a moan.

  
Just the sight of the younger, and the taller male was getting hard again. The boy kneeled in front of him again, letting out a quiet moan, because his jeans were too tight, he wanted to do something, so he started palming himself trough the jeans. After few seconds he looked up at the older boy on the bed mouthing a quiet 'please' before the older got up from the, picking him off the floor and pinning him to the wall.

  
"Fuck the game, let me have you instead, Bin"

  
The older boy started unbuttoning the other boy's jeans while kissing and biting his neck. The boy managed to unbutton the boy's jeans, pulling them down and throwing them away.

  
He reached to the night stand by the bed pulling out a bottle of lube. He poured some onto his fingers and warmed it up before pressing one of his fingers into the younger boy’s entrance.

  
The younger let out a quiet whimper as he wrapped his arms around the older boy’s neck and his head fell forward.  
When the younger could handle three of the older boy’s fingers he pulled them out, the younger letting out a small whine. Jiwon hooked both of his arms under Hanbin‘s knees, picking him up easily.

The boy moaned as his hard member brushed against the other boy's stomach. His head fell back and mouth opened when he felt some kind of pressure on his entrance.  
He looked back at the older boy and stroked his cheek, smiling warmly at him when the boy looked back at him. Hanbin then wrapped both of his legs around the boy's waist, freeing his arms.

The taller male supported himself with one arm pressed against the wall and brought the other one of his hands to the others face cupping his cheek, leaning closer until their lips connected in a sweet kiss. They only pulled away when Hanbin's eyebrows furrowed and his mouth fell open again.

  
"T-There!"

  
He screamed his nails digging into the soft flesh of the other boy's shoulders. The older smirked and picked up his pace, making the boy moan loudly. Few minutes later the younger boy leaned closer pressing their foreheads together.

  
"Touch m-me, please, Bobby...."

  
He whispered, pressing kisses all over the older boy's face and whimpering. The older only laughed before wrapping one of his free hands around the boy's aching member, stroking it few times before the shorter pulled him closer, connecting their lips with his nose scrunched up. The next thing he knew he had his own come on his and Jiwon's chest and stomach.

The older boy groaned, bringing his head to the crook of the younger boy's neck, biting it hard enough to draw blood and licked over it as he released into the younger. He collapsed on the boy's chest, his legs shaking slightly.

  
He pulled out and carried the boy to his bed, laying him under the sheets gently, pulling the covers up on him. He put on some shorts and laid next to the boy, pulling him closer by the waist, his face buried in the boy's back.

  
"I like you Hanbin... for a long time, I feel like a creep when I say it like that, but since the time I first saw you, you seemed very interesting to me, but we never talked, because you don't know me and I don't know you, well i kind of do but don’t at the same time.... but I really like you.... please say something..."

  
The boy said and the younger felt the blood rush to his cheeks, he knew the name 'Bobby' , he saw him few times as well but he never recognized him. But to think that such a gorgeous person like Jiwon would like someone like him, has never crossed his mind. He was interrupted from his thoughts by the male talking again.

  
"The only thing I don't understand about you is how low your self-esteem is, you're beautiful Hanbin, but you don't see it, you're gorgeous, your smile is wonderful, your eyes are beautiful and you as a whole is totally amazing. You don't know me, but please give me chance, I will treat you like you deserve, I will do anything to make you happy, I will take care of you, I will love you like no one else before, please, Bin."

  
The younger boy froze at the boy's words. He turned around wrapping him arms around the boy's neck and laying his head onto his chest.

  
"Bobby, that's the first time someone had said something like this to me, I want to get to know you, so please, let's give it a chance, shall we?"

  
The boy looked up, tears streaming down his face, smiling warmly. The older smiled, feeling the tears pool up in his own eyes.

  
"Hanbin.... let's sleep, you need to rest, so that you're not tired tomorrow"

  
The boy said and kissed the boy's forehead and his nose and stopping at his lips.

  
“Can I?“

  
Hanbin nodded and the older pressed his lips to the younger boy's ones, Hanbin happily kissing him back. Hanbin laid his head back on Jiwon's chest the heartbeat of the boy putting him into a deep sleep and the wonderful dreamland.  
Well, not everything is screwed and there is always that someone who will make you feel better about yourself and will love you no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> So, i hope you enjoyed!  
> Please leave kudos or a comment, maybe?  
> (✿ ♥‿♥)


End file.
